Come on Eileen!
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Songfic entre yo mismo y Eileen. T por lenguaje. One-shot. Yo/Ponyboy/OCxEileen.


**_Nota: el prota soy yo, osea el autor. Si queréis, puedo escribir más de éstas con personajes de Historias Corrientes. Nada me pertence incluyendo Historias Corrientes y los lyrics de la canción. Ponyboy es mi nick nº2._**

 _La Cafetería_

Era un día especial para mí. Bueno, pero eso no me impedía seguir con mi rutina diaria. Como cada día, me fui a la cafetería a la que iba siempre cada mañana y me encontré con mis colegas del parque, Mordecai y Rigby.

-¡EH, COLEGAS!-Y les hice un High Five a los dos.

-¿Qué tal, Ponyboy?

-¡Epa, tío!

-¡Estoy que reviento, chavales!-Dije, emocionado.

-A ver si lo adivino: ¡Has conseguido la nuclear!-Dijo Rigby.

-Nah, no es por eso.

-¡Venga, cuéntalo!

-Eh...

Pero de repente, aparecieron ellas. Y con "ellas" me refiero a Margaret y... Eileen.

-Ah, hola, Ponyboy.-Saludaron las dos.

-Hola, chicas.

-¿Qué va a ser hoy?

-Yo un Nestea.-Dije.

Y me lo sirvieron en muy poco tiempo. Una vez servido y con los otros cuatro juntos, les dije:

-¿Os acordáis de cuando intentamos fabricar fuegos artificiales?

-¡Ah, si! ¡Casi me quemé, pero tuve suerte!-Dijo Mordecai.

-Pues menudo pirómano que estás hecho, chaval.-Dijo Rigby.

-Oye, pues no estoy tan pirado como tú, ¿eh?

Risas. Le doy un sorbo a mi Nestea, y digo:

-Lo que sea. Ah, por cierto, ¿Vendréis al concurso de talentos en el parque? Musculitos y los otros van a venir, y...

-Claro, vendremos a animarte.-Dijo Mordecai.

-¡Yo estoy como ansiosa por ir!-Dijo Eileen.

-Vale, yo voy.-Dijo Rigby.

-¿Y a qué hora es?-Preguntó Margaret.

-A las siete en el teatro. Sed puntuales.-Dije.

 _Teatro_

-...Y ahora tenemos a Ponyboy, cantando... Eh... He olvidado el nombre. Disfrutad.-Dijo el presentador. Cuando se bajó, me subí al escenario y cogí el micro. Era el momento de la verdad. Era ahora o nunca.

-Bien... Voy a cantar una canción que significa mucho para mí y el pop-rock de los 80. No es mía, sino de los Dexys Midnight Runners. Esta va por alguien que está entre el público.

Todos me aplaudieron, a excepción de Eileen, quien se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Sin más esperas, "Come on Eileen".-Respiré hondo, y comencé a cantar:

 _(Come On Eileen)_

 _(Come On Eileen)_

 _Poor old Johnny Ray_

 _Sounded sad upon the radio_

 _But he moved a million hearts in mono_

 _Our mothers cried_

 _Sang along_

 _Who'd blame them_

 _You've grown, so grown_

 _Now I must say more than ever_

 _(Come On Eileen)_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

 _And we can sing just like our fathers_

 _Come on Eileen_

 _Oh, I swear what he means (what he means)_

 _At this moment you mean everything_

 _You in that dress_

 _My thoughts I confess_

 _Verge on dirty_

 _Oh, come on Eileen_

 _(Come On Eileen)_

 _These people round here_

 _Wear beaten-down eyes sunk in smoke-dried faces_

 _They're so resigned to what their fate is_

 _But not us (no, never)_

 _No, not us (no, never)_

 _We are far too young and clever (remember)_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

 _And you'll hum this tune forever_

 _Come on Eileen_

 _Oh, I swear what he means_

 _Aah, come on let's_

 _Take off everything_

 _That pretty red dress_

 _Eileen (tell him yes)_

 _Aah, come on let's_

 _Aah, come on Eileen_

 _That pretty red dress_

 _Eileen (tell him yes)_

 _Aah, come on let's_

 _Aah, come on Eileen_

 _Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye_

 _Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye_

 _Now you're full grown_

 _Now you have shown_

 _Oh, Eileen_

 _Say, come on Eileen_

 _These things they are real and I know_

 _How you feel_

 _Now I must say more than ever_

 _Things round here have changed_

 _I say, too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye-aye_

 _Come on Eileen_

 _Oh, I swear (what he means)_

 _At this moment, you mean everything_

 _You in that dress, my thoughts I confess_

 _Verge on dirty_

 _Aah, come on Eileen_

 _Aah, come on Eileen_

 _Oh, I swear (what he means)_

 _At this moment, you mean everything_

 _You in that dress, my thoughts I confess_

 _Well, they're dirty_

 _Come on Eileen_

 _Come on Eileen..._

Bajé el micrófono, y Eileen corrió al escenario, me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y me besó en los labios. Me quedé pasmado, pero lo comprendí. Todos los que estaban en la sala me aplaudieron y me ovacionaron.

Después de 20 o 25 segundos, nos soltamos.

-Te quiero, Ponyboy.-Dijo ella, sonriendo y poniéndose colorada.

-Y yo a ti, meine Schatz...

-¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba esa canción?

-Porque eres tú. Y además, ¿cómo lo podía olvidar?

-Cierto.

Y por sorpresa, le metí otro besazo, y el público volvió a ovacionarnos y a aplaudirnos.

 _ **Y ya está. Espero que os haya gustado, y aprovecho para saludar a mi colega MontanaHatsune92 y a los demás.**_

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen!**_


End file.
